Sharing and Caring
by mummy okumura
Summary: Yukio has turned Shiemi down over an over in the 5 years since cram school, just as she has RIn, when she gives up on Yukio and accepts Rin's dinner offer, what will happen when Rin's lust gets out of control and Shiemi feels the full ...thrust...of his love for her? and what will happen when Yukio turns up? (RinxShiemixYukio) My first Lemon, SLIGHT Okumuracest. Oneshot


**My first ever Lemon. Dont ask where it came from, i'm still scratching my head in confusion but hope you enjoy. First ever lemon so review =) This is only a one shot but can continue it if you enjoy it ^^**

**I do not own Blue Exorcist. Neither do I support underage Lemons, This is based when everyone is not sill a minor (yes i'm pointing an accusatory glare at you all XD)**

* * *

Shiemi had given up on asking Yukio on a date. She had told him years ago that she loved him but he forever denied him. She was standing in the halls of the Vatican in front of Rin who was wearing his exorcist uniform. It had been years since they had all qualified as exorcists and sh was now a middle first class tamer, Rin a middle first class knight. The younger twin was now an upper second class doctor and first class dragoon.

Rin was flushing, Although Shiemi had spaced out and hadn't heard him, she knew exactly what he had said.

''I know I keep asking but would you join me for dinner?'' He had asked, averting her eyes. They went through this sme sequence once a week and had done for the past two years. Shiemi knew that Rin had fallen for her when they where in cram school but she had cruelly strange him along, continuously insisting on them being friends while she pursued his brother. She had asked him to go out with her the night before and as usual, he had refused, that had been the last straw for her.

''You know what? Sure.'' She said, forcing a smile. Rin hung his shoulders and did his usual sad-looking-down thing before doing a double take.

''Eer... What did you just say?'' He said, Even at 20 he still pulled that adorable hopeless face that Shiemi loved.

'sure. Pick me up at 8?'she continued to smile. Rin stared at her and then nodded, a Cheshire smile splitting his face.

''Eeer, Yeah, can't wait. How does soba sound?'' He asked, cheeks reddening. She nodded and then turned around, needing to finish some paperwork before she could head home and change. Rin out of view, she let her head hang as she fought tears. Why was she doing it? She thought, I can't use Rin as a distraction. She kept walking, trying to decide if it would be kinder to have this one date with Rin or call him and cancel.

Two hours later, Shiemi's doorbell rang. She had just put on the floor length halterneck, black dress, nothing to suggestive, she had thought. She had piled her long blond hair up and only let some small strands frame her face. She opened the door to find Rin in a smartly tailored dress suit with highly polished shoes, his defiantly messy hair the same as it ever, He had grown it in a sort of mullet so that the front looked just as it always had but the back could be tied into a small pony.

* * *

Rin gasped, his breath had caught in the back of his throat as he took in the image of the woman he loved and fantasized about so much in the tight black dress that flared out above her knees, what was free of her hair danced round her face. His mind started racing as he noticed the slight artificial blush that colored her face and those red lips that he wanted to press his to. He gave his head the faintest shake.

''Hi, You look amazing. Ready to go?'' He asked, keys in hand. She smiled and was about to leave but stopped and stopped.

''Shit, I left my purse. Do you want to sit down while I go an find it? I won't be a moment.'' She said apologetically as she turned around, the fabric of her dress dancing around her ankles gracefully. She ran up the stairs without another word. Rin stepped in and closed the door behind him and put his hands in his pockets, looking around. He had never seen Shiemi's place before, The simple but homey living room was calming. He imagined shiemi sitting on the couch in front of the TV after a long day, he thought of greeting her on her days off and joining her, letting her lay against his chest …... 'snap out of it,' he told himself striktly, shaking the image off. He coutinued looking around and, without his consent, His mind wondered back to that tight dress she wore, how much h would love to unzip and peel it off her. Damn brain! He tsk'ed in anger at himself and wondered to the couch. There was a half full wine glass on the table with a red ring on one side. He sighed and picked the glass up, swilling the content. 'Why am I even here? He thought to himself sadly. 'She loves Yukio, 'She's probably just looking for a distraction cause Yukio turned her down again.' Although he would never admit it, He on many occasions, had snuck aound the Vatican or true cross trying to catch Shiemi alone but on many occasions, he had ended up overhearing Shiemi all but begging Yukio to go out with her.

He rested his head on the back of the sofa and was about to close his eyes when shiemi skipped down the stairs, lifting the front her her dress so she didn't step on it. Rin got a small flash of her lower legs which ended in simple high-heeled shoes. She smiled again and went for the door.

''Coming?'' She turned half way down the hall and was about to open the door but Rin leaned over her and held the door closed. He didn't remember standing up and didn't know when the animalistic instinct had taken over him. He didn't know if it was his demon blood taking over him or his male instincts but all's he knew right now was that eh needed shiemi in any way he could have her.

* * *

Shiemi looked to her side and turned around, surprised by Rin's action, as she turned his other hand came up and pressed against the door behind her. Before she realized what was happened he was pressing his body against her and was kissing her. The shock his sudden attack but she regained herself, she lifted her arms against his hard chest in protest but he ignored it, his mouth moving down her neck. She was about to call out and tell him to stop but something held her back, as his kisses and warm breath came on her neck, tremors of anticipation ran down her spine. Before she knew what was going on she was entwining her fingers into one hand and the other was clawing at his back. The action seemed to send Rin further into his frenzy and he was nipping at her neck, Hands suddenly clutching the back of her dress as he pulled her closer. Shiemi lifted one of her legs and wrapped it around one of Rin's and let out a soft groan. Since when had she wanted him so much? Was it her grief of being refused by Yukio for the hundredth time or was it something she had been completely unaware of until now?

She tugged on Rin's hair, pulling his head back so she could kiss him, taste him, let her tongue explore his mouth. They both groaned and Rin slid a hand down her other thigh, pulling it up and wrapping it around his waist and held her in place, pressing his heat against hers. Shiemi's hands found his shirt and not in the patient kind of mood, Ripped it open so she could stroke his chiseled planes of his chest. He only groaned deeper and pressed her harder against the door to keep her fixed in place while he let her slide the shirt and jacket over his shoulders until it fell to the floor. He put one arm back under her thigh, the other slid across her stomach and up her front, before clutching the back of her neck.

* * *

Rin's brain was moving at 100 paces a minute, He had lost control a moment ago but Shiemi wasn't fighting him off, very much the opposite. He was having a hard time keeping his hands steady and not letting them wonder but Shiemi had her legs wrapped around his hips as he pressed her against the door and her hands where touching his chest and back in ways that made sparks flair all over him. She pulled away from him momentarily, pulling the clip that was keeping her hair up out and then lifted her arms to until the straps that held her dress up, He watched, breathing heavily and body shuddering in anticipation. He wasn't disappointed, As the tight black fabric folded down, they revealed the naked swells of her breasts. He couldn't help the jerk of his hips as they pressed his almost painful erection against her heat, feeling like he would collapse if he didn't get some relief.

''Shi...Shiemi... I.. I need... you...now'' He hadn't even meant to say it aloud but her hands where in his hair again, pulling her to him. He stepped back without breaking the kiss, letting Shiemi stand while he tugged the dress down with shaking hands, She moaned into his lips and began tugging at the front of his slacks. In a moment he was wearing only his boxers and he was desperately pulling at the lacey panties she wore, wishing he could regain control over himself for a moment to see what colour they where. Shiemi gave a hard shove against him and his back met a cold wall, He winced slightly as his now completely free tail got squished between the wall an himself. That disappeared less than a moment later as Shiemi pressed against him, her hand had slipped down between them and was gently rubbing his erection, He flung is head back as she began nibbling his neck and his hands found her thighs, pulling them up to wrap her around him again. He held her up one handed and navigated himself up the stairs, using his free hand to steady himself against the wall as he stumbled up the stairs. On the last step, he tripped and fell forward, throwing Shiemi forward so he didn't land painfully on her. He watched through his haze as she landed on her arse, breasts bouncing as she landed. He didn't even wait a second. Before she had had enough time to realize what happened, he had almost crawled up to her, Grabbing those black lacy panties, ripping them and wrapping his arms around her thighs as he pulled her now exposed secret to his mouth. She looked up in surprise but only blushed, biting her lip and squirming in anticipation.

* * *

Shiemi looked down at Rin through her legs as he pulled her, forcing her to lie down as his head lowered between them. He looked up at her eagerly, almost pleadingly before she felt him, felt his tongue lap at her already wet core. An almost unbearable wave of pleasure washed over her as he pleased her. His movements grew harder and faster before she felt her very core being ripped from her and thrown into space. Her body jerked and twisted but Rin held on, unwilling to stop. She couldn't contain herself as she screamed his name. When she came back down to earth, Rin had taken her mouth again, she could taste herself on his tongue and it sent thrills down her as she clawed at her back, feeling his manhood press against her inner thigh. She was a virgin and knew Rin was to but they seemed to know each others bodies, knew where an when to touch to send each other completely over the edge. Rin broke their kiss and straightened his arms so he was hovering above her, his face burning with desire and he was biting his lips as he moved his hips side to side.

''Shiemi, I need you,'' he repeated, the lust in his voice alone almost sent her over the edge. She looked up at him, trying to catch her breath as she came down from her climax and smiled. She nodded the faintest nod and tugged at his boxers. He ripped them off like they where made of paper and continued his side to side movement, brushing his head across her, as his tip found her entrance and he pushed forward slowly. Their was a stinging feeling and she clenched her teeth as his long, thick shaft stretched her as it demanded space. Rin let out a moan as he penetrated her. She watched as her pleasure was mirrored in his face as he looked down at her with a hunger that almost scared her. He held still patiently, giving her a moment to get used to the intrusion. It was less than half a second before she put an arm around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, giving him the Ok to continue. He lifted back and thrusted forward again, faster than the first time. Shiemi didn't notice the main this time as fireworks went off inside of her, She was kissing him hungrily, taking him all for herself. He began to pump at a steady pace. They both groaned as they lost themselves in pleasure before Rin suddenly jumped back, pulling her up with him and all but throwing both of them against the stairway wall. Her legs where wrapped around him again, opening herself up for him to ravage her as he saw fit, He entered her again with force and they both screamed aloud. As he repeated the action and threw Shiemi higher and higher, He didn't hear the footsteps behind him, To lost in his own pleasure to notice anything other than himself and Shiemi. He froze in place when a familiar voice came.

''Rin?...'' Without dropping or pulling himself out of shiemi, He looked around in horror to see his twin, a bunch of red roses held at his side in his limp arms. They simply stared at each other as he gasped. Shiemi didn't know what to do or say. Her ability to think had disappeared and she looked at the flowers held in his hand.

* * *

Yukio looked at the scene from the bottom of the stairs. He saw his brother standing naked as he pressed shiemi against the wall. The scene just didn't process. He had came to tell Shiemi that he was sorry for refusing her for so long. He did love Shiemi but had held out for his brothers sake, knowing that I would shatter him if they where to be together. He had listened to his brother the previous night as he had poured his heart out and almost cried when he said he was going to give up on shiemi and move on. That scene and the one before him battled in his head as he stared his brother in the eye.

* * *

Rin just stared, he didn't know what else to do. He was to scared to look at Shiemi and was to scared for his life to turn away from his brother. As he expected, Shiemi was wriggling against him, not for him to move away, but for him to turn her so she could look at Yukio. His breath caught as her movements made the muscles in her slippery tunnel writhe around him.

''Yukio? What are you doing here?'' She panted. Still not making any movement to force Rin drop her. Yukio didn't answer, he just looked between the naked two and a pained expression came over his face. He turned to leave but shiemi threw out a hand towards him.

''Stop...I, I.'' She looked up at Rin who was still looking at his brother and back at Yukio. A thoguht crossed her mind and ran from her mouth before she could stop it. ''I want you both!'' She all but shouted. There was silence as both brothers looked at her in shock. She didn't have anything in mind but she knew that she wanted them both to hold her, to please her as she pleased them. She knew that she had always wanted Yukio but being with Rin had made her think that she had also been in love with him all this time. She felt selfish, almost dirty for wanting to have the two men. She was about to move to make Rin drop her but instead, he hitched her up a little and turned around so his back was against the wall and her back was to Yukio. Rin was kissing and licking her neck again, sending shivers down her spin. His manhood was pulsing making her pant harder.

* * *

''Ok, brother, I can share.'' He purred into her neck. The shivers continued as Shiemi wondered what he meant. There where footsteps behind her after a few seconds of stillness and suddenly Yukio was nuzzling the other side of her neck, The cold, oddly enticing feeling as Yukio pressed himself to her back had the hairs on her neck standing on end. The shock of the event disappeared and she was plunged back into an ocean of pleasure as she was sandwiched between the Okumura twins. Yukio reached around and grabbed her beasts, gently rolling her erect nipples between his thumb an finger as he rubbed his quickly erecting penis against her butt. She squirmed as the sensation added to her mounting pleasure. There was a momentary stillness as Rin stopped moving and Yukio grabbed her hips before she felt an intense pain as Yukio pushed his erection into her rear. She dug her fingertips into Rins back and cried out loud at the delicious painful pleasure. Yukio let out a moan and then slowly started moving arithmetically with Rin, He reached around her and placed a finger on the cluster of nerves just above the entrance where Rin penetrated. The pain melted away as the thought of her taking both brothers as they thrilled her cast her back into her inner tornado.

They continued to pump, Yukio crushing Shiemi to Rin's chest as she clawed at his shoulders for dear life before all of those feelings and sensations collided at once and then explode in every direction. She was vaguely aware that she was calling the twins names simultaneously and then felt both of them shudder as her body imploded, shattering to pieces. As she rode the tsunami of pleassure that crashed over her continuously, she felt warm liquid fill both of her now cherished passages and slowly drifted back to earth. All three of them where panting hard as they all leaned towards the wall. Rin lifted her slightly and moved his hips, pulling himself out of her. Yukio did the same and they all slid to the floor, Rin resting his back against the wall with his arms around shiemi, Yukio on his hands and knees right in front of them. Shiemi didn't know what to say, she couldn't stop the smile that came from the same satisfied exhaustion that made her twitch as Rin made circles on her hip with his finger. But at the same time she felt ashamed of herself, She always wanted her first time to be something special but her between both of them on her hall? Not classy. She tried to tilt her head down but Rin lifted her chin towards him and planted a soft kiss on her lips before sending yet another shiver through her as he whispered down her ear, a smile in his voice.

''So... table for three?''


End file.
